


Roommates

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, avengersimagine - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, steverogersimagine, steverogersxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Steve Rogers x ReaderWord Count: 1,167Warning: None.Shared Apartment AU
Kudos: 3





	Roommates

Moving to New York, was one of the most difficult things you’ve had to do. Growing up in the Midwest, the two major cities you’ve ever known was Minneapolis and Chicago. Neither city prepared you for the big city of New York. The hustle and bustle made both cities look like they were standing still.

You didn’t want to live in a new city alone. Your friend Sam had suggested getting a roommate. He even set you up with your new roommate. Someone you hadn’t met before. Almost everyday, you were plagued with the ‘what if?’ thoughts. What if he was a serial killer? What if he hated you? 

Your siblings were over baring and very protective, especially since you were the youngest and only girl the group. It had taken a lot of convincing on your part, to have your brothers agree to let you go to New York by yourself, preventing them from threatening or pumbling your new roommate. Sam had reassured you that your roommate, Steve, was nothing to worry about and that you would be as safe as you could possibly be. Sam had made sure to arrange a couple minute phone call and video sessions between you and Steve whenever they could. Most of the time it was a quick catch up, and greetings. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Time went by since you and Steve had moved in together. By now you were familiar with each others routines, what the other liked or didn’t like. 

Sitting on the couch, your legs were curled underneath you. Getting to Netflix, you began browsing the choices.

“Steveee.” You whined. “Hurry up.” 

“Hold your horses.” He chuckled from the kitchen. “The popcorn only pops so fast.” 

You giggled, before dramatically laying across the couch. Steve quickly joined you, with a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn in hand. 

“Do you plan on letting me join you or...?” He teased grinning down at you.

Crossing your arms you stuck your bottom lip out playfully pouting at him. “No.” 

“No?” He questioned tilting his head. Chuckling he gingerly placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Before you knew it, Steve was straddling your hips, as his fingers danced along your sides making involuntary laughs escape from you.

Throwing your head back against the couch, you began thrashing around attempting to halt his actions. 

“Steve.” You attempted in between laughs.

“Rethinking our answer now are we?” He teased from above you.

Furiously, you grabbed both his hands in either of yours allowing you to yank them down towards you, locking your hands around his by your head. Your quick motions caught Steve off guard. You knew of his strength, knowing if he really wanted to he could break out of your grasp. 

He was now hovering above you, his nose lightly brushed against yours. His closeness caused your breath to hitch in your throat as you gazed into his eyes. As you gazed up at him, you could’ve sworn you saw his eyes flick to your lips before he leaned in slightly. His movements were subtle making you question if he actually did them or if you had imagined them.

The feeling of soft lips brushing against yours could be felt. Your heart beat into your ears, as the butterflies in your stomach began fluttering. 

Ring. Ring.

Steve cleared his throat, before reaching for his phone answering. Quickly, he got off of you as he made his way to the kitchen. Letting out a huff, you ran your hands along your face in frustration. You had feelings for Steve for awhile, however you never acted on them not knowing if he shared them.

Sighing, you sat up on the couch sitting in your previous position. Once Steve returned, he had a sorrow filled expression.

“That was Sam.” He mumbled glancing down at his hands. “I...”

Standing up, you made your way in front of him. “Go.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. He rested his cheek on top of your head. Letting out a sigh, he mumbled out an apology.

“Don’t be.” You spoke against his chest. “Go be someone’s hero.” You peered up at him, admiring his looks.

Nodding he sighed before he unwrapped himself from you.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Falling asleep on the couch, you were still dress in your clothes from the day. Your friends had demanded a girls day, causing them to practically pull you out of the apartment. 

Steve was away on a mission, but he always made sure to text you whenever he could. He had left two weeks ago, and wasn’t expecting to come back until next week. It was beginning to get much more tough each day without Steve beside you. 

He somehow always managed to brighten up your day. You’ve been having a couple bad days in a row, normally Steve would be home and make you feel better.

Sighing, you made the decision to go into his room. Normally, that wasn’t something you did especially when he wasn’t around. Quickly, you made your way to his dresser picking out your favorite shirt of his. Tugging it on, the hem rested comfortably above your knee. 

Gazing around his room, you tugged one of his blankets that he used wrapping it around yourself. The aroma of Steve, overwhelmed you practically making you instantly giddy.

Cuddling up on the couch, you started streaming your favorite show. In no time, you had fallen asleep.

Steve bounded up the stairs, full of excitement knowing that he was home, that you were waiting for him. He attempted to open the apartment door, as quietly as he could. Taking his shoes off, he turned surprised at the scene before him. Smiling, he gazed at your sleeping figure. Crouching down, he gently traced your sleeping features.

Feeling strong arms carrying you, the familiar scent of Steve filled your nose. Clutching his shirt, you attempted to pull yourself as close as possible to him. The deep vibrations of his chuckle erupted through your hand.

Placing you on your bed, he leaned down placing a kiss to your forehead. Whimpering, your grip didn’t let up on his shirt. 

“Stay?” You whispered barely opening your eyes.

“Are you sure?” He whispered in hesitation. 

You hummed in response.

Steve quickly got himself ready for bed, before he crawled in next to you. 

Laying on your side, you gazed at him sleepily. Smiling, you were as giddy as you could be in the middle of the night.

“You’re back.” You whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, allowing your thumb to gently trace his cheek. 

The moon illuminated your room enough, allowing you to see Steve’s features. Leaning in slightly, your lips touched his. Your actions catching you both off guard. Being exhausted from the day, you didn’t care about the consequences. 

Steve pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Goodnight, Y/N. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Nodding your head, you hummed. “Goodnight, Steve.”


End file.
